


Heaven

by Daebriel



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Devilman sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Intersex Asuka Ryo, M/M, woops forgot to tag that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daebriel/pseuds/Daebriel
Summary: Being merged with a demon could never truly take away Akira's innocence and Ryo adored that.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> God i am not who i used to be.

Akira roughly kisses Ryo, pushing him against the door, not even giving him time to close it, firmly grinding his hips into his, already hard.  
  
He was always like this after a fight, wild, animal-like and most of all craving Ryo. It wasn't his fault, it was that wicked demon within his body making him this way.  
  
Ryo tries his best to reciprocate, Akira is rough and moving at a pace that he just couldn't keep up with. Feels a hand slip into his shirt, onto his breast, squeezing pulling at his nipple as Akira glides his fangs over Ryo's bottom lip pulling back from his mouth.  
  
"I want you so badly right now." Akira states the obvious, the devilish arousal in his voice clear as day.  
  
Ryo feels Akira pressing kisses to his neck, nibbling down to his chest, Akira's other hand come down to squeeze his butt.  
  
"And I want you. Come on." Ryo takes a hold of Akira's hand, leading him up the stairs.  
  
Akira rips into Ryo clothes the moment they make it into the bedroom. Ryo lies back on the bed naked and awaiting his devil his long golden hair spread across the bed like a flaming halo and Akira climbs atop him naked, pressed hard against Ryo's arousal.  
  
A tongue slowly comes up Ryo's neck, up his cheek and into his mouth, brushing against Ryo's, enticing it to come out and play. He quietly moans from this, from Akira's hand rolling his nipple around.  
  
Pulling back from the kiss, Akira moves down to his neck, placing a kiss along it then nibbling. Then he kisses further down until he's in the valley between Ryo's breasts nuzzling him there, purring at making contact with them.  
  
_He is such a boob guy._ Snorting at that, Ryo pets Akira's unruly black hair, runs his fingers through the soft strands.  
  
"These are so perfect." Akira purrs kicking his legs happily at being in one of his favorite places, voice slightly muzzled from being buried in Ryo's breasts, he leans up to press a kiss under one before he smiles up cutely at Ryo.  
  
Being merged with a demon could never truly take away Akira's innocence and Ryo adored that.  
  
Licking up hungrily, he takes a nipple into his mouth, sucks at it hard and greedy like, making Ryo hum in pleasure. His other hand tightly squeezes the other. He pulls off the nipple until it becomes caught in between his teeth, tugging at it carefully. Ryo grinds his hips against Akira's, hard now and getting wet despite Akira not having done much. Ryo makes a tiny sound at that.  
  
Akira replaces his hand on the other with his mouth. Ryo moans quietly and the grip in Akira's hair tightens. Akira releases the little pink nub, now wet with his saliva and moves up to press his lips to Ryo's in a soft kiss, calmed down since they came in the door.  
  
He slowly pushes open Ryo's legs, feels around down there, stops at Ryo's entrance, gingerly touches.  
  
Ryo hums appreciatively into his mouth.  
  
" _Baby,_ " breaking the kiss Ryo calls out to him affectionately, needy. Arousal dripping from his voice like honey. He takes Akira's wrist, rubs his fingers against him making clear what he wanted. "Get me ready for you." Ryo bit his lip.  
  
Akira makes a face.  
  
The same curious face he makes when he's teetering on asking Ryo the most siliest of questions. Ryo opens his eyes giving Akira a concerned look when Akira pulls his wrist away to rest on his knee as he sits up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ryo asks, his voice soft.  
  
"Nothing. I just..." Akira smiles at Ryo reassuring him. "There's something I want to do to you."  
  
This has him curious. Most of their sex had mostly just been vanilla, if you count Akira's demonic lust and devilman form as a normal thing. They hadn't tried anything yet.  
  
What could Akira possibly want to do to him then?  
  
Ryo was up to most things as long as it didn't hurt and he didn't have to hurt Akira. As long as it wasn't too much.  
  
"Ok." Ryo says calmly relaxing back on the pillows, twirling long golden hair around his finger. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
And with that Akira unceremoniously shoves Ryo's thighs apart with excitement and dips down until his head is in between Ryo's thighs.  
  
His lips curiously but surely makes contact with Ryo's entrance, pressing firmly against it into a kiss.  
  
_No different than a kiss with his lips above._  
  
" _Oh,_ " Ryo says breathy as his back arches, his thighs trying to come together protectively, flush against Akira's head. " _Baby, that's-_ "  
  
Akira smirks. "You like that?"  
  
Ryo responds by lifting his hips to Akira's mouth, chasing after him.  
  
He takes that as a yes and licks long against it, making Ryo wet as a pleased sigh escapes him. Akira goes deeper this time, his tongue slightly coming in between the wet folds of him.  
  
Ryo's hand travels up his body until he cups his breast, messaging it in time to Akira's ministrations.  
  
Slowly, Akira licks against a sensitive little nub there, rolls his tongue in circles around it and Ryo jerks at that, feels electricity run through his body and arches his back off of the sheets once more, the hand on his breast squeezing and let's out a sweet, needy cry.  
  
"Oh, _Akira_. That's so good. Right there, more."  
  
Ryo's other hand tugged at Akira's hair, his devil purrs at the praise and Akira does it again, making Ryo obscenely wet, his fluids dripping onto the sheets as he lifts his hips chasing after the sweet pleasure Akira's tongue is giving him.  
  
Pulling away, Akira devilishly teases him by pressing wet kisses to his inner thighs, kissing him everywhere. Everywhere but there where he wanted him to.  
  
"Don't tease." Ryo fusses impatiently bucking up to Akira's mouth, a pout on his lips.  
  
He happily hums as the wet muscle slips back in. Licking around, wet sounds coming off of it as it swishes around as far as it could meet, coated with Ryo's fluids. Ryo moans at that, his fingers rolling around his nipple, pulling at it.  
  
Akira pulls out his tongue and presses his lips to his clit, Ryo whines, Akira sucks at it slurping all the while, Ryo loudly cries at this his thighs squeezing together tightly.  
  
"That's it, like that, just like that. I'm so close. You're doing so good, baby."  
  
Akira pulls away from that sensitive spot not wanting to make him come just yet, Ryo whining and bucking his hips some more. He slips back in but Ryo still whines needy like. " _Deeper_."  
  
He needed something long and deep in him but Akira's tongue isn't very long in the first place, he knows this, but he wishes it was.  
  
With that Akira stops all together, lifting up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"Akira, no, don't stop!" he calls out to him, almost on the verge of tears like candy being withdrawn from a child.  
  
Laughing at his impatience, Akira just simply says, "Relax."  
  
Then Akira transforms into Devilman leaving Ryo breathless for a moment and goes back down, pressing a long tongue deep within him.  
  
Ryo cries out sweetly gripping the sheets with his free hand, lifting those hips as Akira thoroughly fucks him on his tongue.  
  
_This is truly what heaven feels like._  
  
" _Akira,_ " he lets out a sharp whine and shudders violently as he comes, in pure bliss.  
  
Akira slips out and smirks at Ryo, smugly. Ryo viewed him through half-lidded eyes as his breasts rises and then falls with every breath of air he took. He looked a mess, soaking wet, sweating, _breathless_.  
  
_And Akira hasn't even fucked him yet._  
  
He holds his arms out to his devil with a tired smile and beckons him to come close. Akira passionately kisses him, tasting himself, turning him on more. Rubbing his hips to Akira to show him that he still wanted him.  
  
"I want to fuck you, Ryo. You're so wet for me." Akira makes a low lustful growl, his face nuzzling into Ryo's neck. he takes hold of his arousal rubs it against Ryo's entrance, asking for permission.  
  
Akira purrs when Ryo pets the soft fuzzy fur of his back, his tail swishing back and forth.  
  
Ryo still found Akira hot this way. Terribly so. Akira was a boob guy and Ryo was a demonfucker.  
  
Tragic, they were perfect for each other.  
  
Finally Akira presses deep into the soaking wet heat of him with a grunt until he was barried completely flush against the back of Ryo's thighs.  
  
_Finally_ , ryo thought, _finally_.  
  
He arches with a sharp, hoarse moan, his hands gripping at the sheets, as he takes Akira in.  
  
Akira rubs his hands down his body, starved, hungrily until they stop at his thighs, taking hold of them. Akira gives a firm thrust with a groan making Ryo moan so sweetly for him and sets at a rough and forceful pace as he thrusts into him.  
  
Akira's noises are animalistic, thrusting roughly inside as he watches Ryo's bouncing breasts, listening to his cries of pleasure as he fucks in. Ryo takes a hold of Akira's wrist, guides it to his clit.  
  
"Touch me." He demands heatedly, his other hand pulling at the sheets.  
  
Akira does so, rubbing irresistible circles with his thumb that makes Ryo tighten around him and shiver, he was impossibly wetter. "Ah, yes. That's so good. So, so good. Just like that."  
  
Moving his hips in time to Akira's thrusts, Ryo moans so loud, so sweet. He locks Akira's hips in with his legs tightly, hugging him close. He feels Akira's tail come to snake around one of his ankles. His demon leans down to lick the sweat on his neck, grunting in time with his thrusts. Ryo's hands fist in the of fur Akira's back now.  
  
"Fuck, Ryo," he rolls his hips in a certain angle, hitting that sweet spot within, Ryo closes his eyes, crying out at that. "Your pussy feels so good, baby."  
  
He heard Akira's ragged breathing in his ear as the snap of his hips brings him closer to completion a second time.  
  
"Akira I'm so close. That's it, keep going, you're doing so good baby." he's bucking his hips to meet Akira's, the grip on his thighs becoming impossibly tight, arching his back off the sheet in pleasure once more, moaning breathlessly, his toes curl as he tips over the edge one more time. "Oh, that's it. I love you, Akira. I love you so much. I'm- _I'm coming_!"  
  
All he can see is blue behind his shut eyes as his orgasm washes over him like a wave, Akira guiding him through it with the forceful push of his hips.  
  
And when he's done, he feels Akira's body rumbling, purring against him. He's thrusting quicker, uneven, his end close as well.  
  
"I love you too." he finally says leaning up to look at Ryo, his eyes finally slitting open to see his devil above him.  
  
Akira runs a claw through his hair, down his shoulder, across chest to brush against a nipple. "You're so beautiful, Ryo. So, so beautiful."  
  
He shuts his eyes tightly and sits up completely, his hands settling back on Ryo's thighs as Ryo tiredly tries to bring him to his orgasm as well.  
  
" _Ryo_." he groans sharply and finally, he releases inside of him.  
  
Ryo whimpers as heat begans to fill him, Akira still mindlessly thrusting into him. Spurt after spurt filling him. Too tired to even care Akira hadn't even bother to pull out of him. It was better that way, less of a mess to clean up.  
  
When he's finished, he gives two last thrusts and smirks at Ryo, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek.  
  
He slips out and Ryo takes a breath of relief even though he felt so empty without him.  
  
His darling devil pulls away from his grasp, Ryo's breathing finally calms as some weight is taken off of his chest.  
  
Akira transfoms out of his Devilman form, turning back into the boy Ryo loved so much.  
  
_My angel._  
  
He thought as Akira is now resting his chin on his stomach, giving Ryo that precious smile of his, all puppydog like, his arms snaking around Ryo's waist. His eyes shut and he let's out a content sigh. Not tired in the least bit, no, not even a little bit.  
  
He presses soft kisses to Ryo's stomach as Ryo caresses his soft strands as if he was a spoiled cat, smiling down at him tiredly. His hips pressed to Akira's chest, he could feel his racing heartbeat.  
  
"Did you like that?" Akira is eager to find out if he truly pleased Ryo or not. Was it not clear with all the moaning and screaming? Perhaps he just wanted to be praised.  
  
But of course he did, he always will. Nobody else could ever do that to him except Akira.  
  
"Yes," he says softly, marvels at how beautiful Akira is like this. "You did so good for me."  
  
Akira presses his face into Ryo's stomach nuzzling happily, his laugh muzzled by Ryo's skin.  
  
"Maybe I'll do it again sometime... Or all the time, especially if it makes you happy."  
  
Yes, he'd like that very much, so much. He hums in agreement.  
  
Ryo closes his eyes drifting off and feels Akira closer, feels a kiss as it's pressed to his forehead and the soft press of Akira's cheek on his chest.  
  
He falls asleep to sound of purring.  
  
  
  
Morning comes along and Ryo's in his kitchen wearing Akira's long shirt, nothing else.  
  
He sways his hips to the rhythm of music as he makes his boyfriend breakfast. He rarely cooked his own food unless it was for Akira.  
  
He could hear heavy, sleepy footprints approach.  
  
"Angel, have you seen my--" Akira stops, notices what Ryo is doing.  
  
"Morning, pumpkin." Ryo smiles and Akira comes to rest his chin on his shoulder.  
  
"Someone's in a good mood. A very good mood to be cooking his own food." Akira teases, Jenny is nowhere in sight.  
  
Ryo playfully jabs an elbow into his ribs at that, Akira's laugh like music to his ears.  
  
" _This is for you_. And of course, why wouldn't I be?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i really hope you enjoyed this! This isn't my first time writing but it is my first time sharing my writing so all criticism is welcome!
> 
> I apologize for repeating words and spelling errors.


End file.
